Happy Father's Day
by LiVe.DaNcE.lOvE
Summary: Lilly's dad died a year and a day ago, and has no one to celebrate Father's Day with. Nilly one-shot


**Heyy! Even though that I really should be continuing with my other stories, I'm kind of wanting more reviews... Anyway here's a Nilly One-shot!!**

**Happy Father's Day**

_1 year ago_

_"Dad, when are we gonna get there? I really want to see Hannah Montana in concert!"_

_"Well be there soon enough sweety," Mr. Truscot told her daughter for about the thirteenth time._

_Lilly Truscot had gotten her own tickets to see Hannah Montana in concert and invited Oliver Oken. Usually she would go with Miley, a.k.a Miley Stewart, her best friend, but she decided to see the concert from a regulars point of view. She was sicked and didn't want to miss it._

_"Tell me again why Miley isn't coming?" r. Truscot asked_

_"She has to visit her grand mother, Brianna Hargustmuffin, in Oklahoma," Lilly exclaimed making up the whole story on the spot._

_"Okie dockey, Lilly mockey," the father said to his little Lilly mockey._

_"Daaaaaaaad," Lilly wined to her father._

_They both started to laugh and Mr. Truscot was exactly paying attention to the road. All of a sudden, they heard this big, BEEEEEEEP, made by a truck. The truck was turning on to another road and Mr. Truscot was driving right in to it. Before he had enough time to stop, they were already crashed into the big truck. The glass shatered on to of both of them. The airbags opened but theydeflated because of the glass. It was too late. The glass had gottn in r. Truscots head and ears, and eyes. It was too late. Fortunately, nothing happened to lilly, physically, but she one very important thing happened to her. Her father died on June 14th, 2008._

That was 11 months and 30 days ago, but to Lilly, it seemed that it was happening to her every second of her life. Her grades dropped, and so did her social status. She stopped accepting invites to go out with her friends and just stayed at the cemetary and cried until the tears had just stopped. Today was June 15th, 2008, a year and a day had passed since her father died. And the worst part was, it was Father's Day.  


* * *

Lilly was fast asleep when her phone began to ring her favorite song, Forever. It was Oliver Oken, her best friend since Pre-K. He invited her to go to the beach with him Miley, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, and Brianna. She decided to say yes to this invite, cause Nick Jonas, her celebrity crush, was coming too.

So, she took a quick shower, put on her favorite American Eagle shorts and shirt, and her white flip flops. she stopped by Miley's house and they walked to the beach together. They talked about school and how Miley's boyfriend was away in Japan. That's Jake Ryan to ya, or should I say Leslie. They arrived at the beach in one peace and saw Nick and Joe there.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Nick said to Lilly.

"Well, I haven't exactly gotten over it yet but I think I will," Lilly confided in Nick.

They decided to go off by themselves to the cave. They talked and talked until Nick's ohone rang. It was Joe. He told him that he should be getting home for Father's Day. Lilly set out a small sigh. Nick heard it and then told Joe that he would be coming in like a couple of hours. and just hung up on him.

"But it's Father's Day. Why aren't you going home to see your dad or something?" Lilly asked Nick

"The truth is I'm not really that close with my dad and besides, I didn't get him anything," Mick confided in Lilly about.

"well, okay," Lilly said

"And anyway, I wanted to stay here wiht you," Nick told Lilly while reaching to get her hands, but instead fell over the cliff thingy they were sitting at.

"OMG ARE YOU OKAY," a scared Lillyscreamed.

"ahuh" Nick said.

Lilly ran down to get to him and knealed on the floor and said, "Can you feel this?"

"Yeah kind of."

A couple of moments passed before Lilly found the courage to say these words,"well, how sbout this?" and reached in and kissed him

"Umm yeah I think I can but just to make sure lets see again, Doctor," Nick told his new girl friend, and then they kissed. The first of many to come.

**That was a really sucky one-shot but oh well I had to update something. Anywayz tell me what you think!!**


End file.
